dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Barry Allen
Barry Allen '''is a forensic scientist working for the Central City Police Department who develops superhuman speed after being struck by lightning and uses his gifts to protect Central City as '''The Flash. Biography Early Years Barry Allen was born in Central City to Henry Allen and his wife Nora. When he was a child, Nora was found dead and Henry was sent to prison after being wrongfully accused of her murder. Sent to live with a foster family, Barry became determined to prove his father's innocence and developed an obsession with forensic science. In later years, he started working for the Central City Police, devoting his spare time to clearing his father's name. Becoming The Flash While working late one night, Barry was struck by a bolt of lightning and developed superhuman speed as a result of the incident. Sometime later, Barry stopped an armed robbery at a convience store, using his powers to knock the robber unconscious and unintentionally causing the power to go out. In an alternate timeline where Superman establishes a totalitarian regime and takes control of the Earth, Barry fights alongside Batman. When the resistance discovers the reason behind Superman's rise to power, Barry travels back in time and tells Bruce to find Lois Lane and to find us before returning to his own time. Appearance Barry is a man of average height for a male of his age with a lean appearance in comparison to other men of his age. He has brown eyes with fairly long dark brown, virtually black hair that sits just below his ears. Whilst at work at the Central City Police Department as a CSI, Barry is normally seen wearing a white lab coat over his plain civilian clothing. As his super hero alter ego the Flash however, Barry wear's a form fitting red suit that cover's his entire body and head. It has a fitted face mask that covers his head but leaves his mouth and eyes exposed, with there also being lightning-shaped earpieces. His body is covered entirely with protection pads scattered across the suit in various places, such as the torso, to better protect Barry, with the joints areas free for movement so he can run faster with little resistance. There is a yellow lightning bolt in the center of the chest. Personality Abilities Barry's powers originate from an extra-dimensional energy field known as the Speed Force, which allows him to move forward into another plain of frequency and travel forwards and backwards in time. *'Super Speed' - Barry's main ability is subconsciously controlling his molecular structure in order to move at speeds that exceed the speed of sound and high velocity. His speed allows him to run across water or, at higher velocities, into another plain of frequency and through walls. **'Enhanced Homeostasis' - Barry's body undergoes a preternatural form of natural homeostasis while using his powers, which allows him to surpass and avoid the dangers and natural hindrances of running at high velocities. *'Super Stamina' - Barry's body can sustain using his abilities for extended periods of time due to his enhanced metabolism. *'Healing Factor' - Barry's advanced molecular structure means that his natural healing process is vastly accelerated much like his running speed, meaning he heals from almost anything within hours or sooner depending on the severity of the wound. Small scratches or bruises will heal within seconds, moderate injuries will take hours. However, catastrophic injuries will not heal. **[[Longevity|'Longevity']] - His accelerated healing is capable of granting him a greatly extended lifespan, bordering immortality. His health & vitality are also enhanced as a result. Weaknesses As Barry is a normal human with no invulnerability he is capable of being shot, stabbed or injured like any normal person if he is caught, meaning he must be extra careful not to be caught moving at normal speed. Equipment *'Flash Suit' - Barry Allen wears a protective scarlet suit as his superhero alter-ego, the Flash, to hide his identity from his enemies when he fights crime. Appearances *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (Novel) *''The Justice League Part One'' *''The Flash'' *''The Justice League Part Two'' Trivia *This will be the live action cinematic debut of The Flash. External Links * * References Category:Flash Category:The Flash Category:The Flash characters Category:Super-Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters without powers Category:Metahumans Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with super speed Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Recurring characters Category:Justice League members Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Batman Vs. Superman characters Category:Justice League Category:Justice League Part 1 Category:Justice League Part 2 Category:Justice League Part 1 characters Category:Justice League Part 2 characters